1. Technical Field
The invention relates generally to devices adapted for dispensing a vaporizable material or substance into the ambient air.
2. Relation to Prior Art
Devices adapted to dispense a vaporizable material into the ambient air are known.
Attention is directed to the following U.S. Patents:
Watkins U.S. Pat. No. 3,785,556 Jan. 15, 1974 PA1 Bryson U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,994 Jun. 27, 1978 PA1 Bryson U.S. Pat. No. 4,610,394 Sep. 9, 1986 PA1 Bryson U.S. Pat. No. 5,148,984 Sep. 22, 1992